Vladat Meets Clown
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Zambanza warms up to some new friends.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sage was growling fiercely, trying to defend Megan from Fisstrick's gang! They had them cornered and they were outnumbered!

"Sage!" Megan pleaded.

"Don't panic," he growled under his breath.

"Dude…we can use him as a guard dog," one of them laughed.

"If he doesn't bite our hands off!" Fisstrick laughed. Megan hid behind her older brother and was hoping someone would come to help them!

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Megan pleaded.

"No way doll! You're our ticket to the good life!" Fisstrick smirked, now looking at her. But before either of them could say anything else, they heard something heading their way! Within a second, two figures landed hard down on the ground! Fisstrick's gang grabbed at Sage and Fisstrick grabbed Megan!

"LET ME GO!" Megan screamed.

"Put…her… down," the figure snarled. Fisstrick's eyes widened as the person came into view and slashed at him! It was none other than Melody, the Vladat hybrid! She then kicked at him and that scared him enough to drop Megan! The other figure quickly scooped up Megan for safety as Melody charged at Fisstrick's gang!

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" One screamed.

"Wild Vladat! Wild Vladat!" Another screamed out.

Melody was punching and kicking at them with so much ferocity that it scared them half to death! Soon, they all ran off and left them alone. Sage weakly got to his feet and changed back to his human form. Melody ran to hold him steady!

"Hey easy. You're alright," she soothed.

"T-Thanks for helping me and my sis. Who are you?" Sage said gently.

"I'm Melody. I'm like a sister to your father and uncle," Melody soothed. Sage grinned at her and scooped her up in a hug.

"It's always nice to meet family!" He smiled.

"Yes! Thanks for saving us Aunt Melody!" Megan grinned, now feeling the one holding her place her down. Sage turned and saw the figure come forward and gently hug him.

"I am Vamps. I am your uncle as well. Whampire is my brother," Vamps grinned. Sage's eyes widened in wonder! Vamps was large for a Vladat, but not as tall as Vampiro. He was muscular and had a black a mask and bright white fangs. "Melody and I were passing by the area and heard the commotion."

"It's so great to meet you both! This is fantastic!" Sage smiled, now transforming into his wolf form and wagging his tail! Vamps and Melody grinned and pat his head.

"What a wonderful shape-shifter you are. But come you two; it's late and we need to go," Vamps said gently. They all nodded as Sage transformed back and the two carried them back to the mansion.

At that mansion…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAP!" Sage laughed, feeling Vamps tickling his stomach and neck.

"Now, now…I must greet my nephew now," Vamps teased, now sitting gently on his legs.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Sage laughed. At that moment, they turned and saw Zambanza come in and do a dance because she just got some criminals downtown!

"Oh yeah! Who's the queen of magic?!" she shouted out! But she paused as she saw that she walked in the wrong room! She thought it was her room! With a slightly red face, she turned to leave in embarrassment. But she paused as she felt that she couldn't move; it was Vamps' telekinesis!

"Come here little one." Vamps smiled, now bringing her over to the bed.

"Hey! What gives?!" Zambanza said in shock.

"Don't be afraid. I won't harm you," Vamps grinned, now bringing her closer.

"Yeah c'mon. Uncle Vamps won't hurt you," Sage smiled. As the clown girl was placed on the bed, she sat up and was met with a gentle smile.

"So you are Zambanza," Vamps grinned. "I have heard a lot about you."

"And you are Mr. Vamps, Mr. Whampire's brother," She smiled gently. "I've heard a lot about you from Salwa."

"Oh really? Well it is a pleasure. I have heard about you from Shocks and Hope as well. They really love you. We all do." Vamps soothed. Zambanza blushed and looked away shyly, trying to hide it.

"And she knows we do," Sage chuckled, now nuzzling her neck. He then placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek and made her squeak.

"HEY! Don't do that," she giggled.

"Why not? After all, we're like siblings," Sage smiled warmly.

"But we're not though. You and Megan are," Zambanza said gently.

"Hey…we may not be blood related or even adopted with the same parents, but I can still think of you as a sibling," Sage smiled.

Zambanza turned with a small smile and nudged him. "Thanks Sage."

"And by the way, Dana told me how you two became friends." He continued.

"Yeah. We are still learning about each other. I haven't had a friend so upbeat before," Zambanza teased.

"Then that is a good thing; you need more happiness in your life," Sage grinned, now pouncing on her and tickling her as Vamps laughed. Sage then turned and saw Vamps stand up and stretch his muscles and turn to the window.

"Come you two; stand and come with me," he said. Both nodded and stood up as he picked them up and flew out into the night. They landed outside and saw the moon was not only full but beautiful. It was a gorgeous silver moon that did not come often. After a few moments, Vamps turned to them.

"No matter what happens and no matter what life may bring, we will always be your family. I just met you tonight Zambanza and I consider you close to me, just like the others." Vamps grinned.

"But how? How can you all accept someone you have just met," the clown girl asked. "I have never met people that are so…kind," she said softly.

Vamps chuckled and picked her up and spun her around, making her squeak and hold onto his neck.

"That is because we understand you and many want you to let them into your heart. Why? Because we let you into ours the moment we saw you," he whispered, now gently kissing her nose. Sage expected Zambanza to cry out in shock for the kiss, but she just stared at Vamps a moment and then placed her forehead against his. Sage watched as Zambanza's eyes began to glow bright purple and then within a second, Vamps began to lightly chuckle. After a second, they parted.

"W-What happened?!" Sage asked in bewilderment.

"Zambanza just gave me a small symbol of her trust. That's all," Vamps soothed, now nuzzling the young girl in the neck again. Sage was almost in shock! Zambanza didn't warm up to people fast, but she warmed up to Vamps in only a few minutes! It was shocking.

"Perhaps Vladats and Ectonurites have a way with you," Sage said softly, trying not to feel left out. The young magician turned to him and gently held his hand.

"And you too…Sage," she whispered, now laying her head gently on his shoulder. The teen immediately hugged her as Vamps cuddled them both. Zambanza was still as tough as nails…but there was something about this group that was melting her heart in a good way. Slowly but surely, Zambanza was letting them into her heart…one moment at a time.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Treat for RD and request for Vinnestokerlover; I combined 2 stories into one. Vamps is a charmer; I don't think there is any kid that can resist his playful uncle charms. And yes, Vamps is my OC and the older brother of Whampire! :)**


End file.
